Drunk Sakura and entertained Akatsuki
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sakura gets drunk then kidnaped by the akatsuki. While being held hostage- she sings perverted/stupid songs to the members keeping watch on her. Just so happens these Akatsuki become attracted to her! AkaSaku- T for slight language. And sexy Hidan.
1. Blah Blah Blah

I shouldn't be doing this but the idea popped into my head and i couldnt get it out. I WILL STILL BE UPLOADING OTHER STORIES!

* * *

"Ugh…" Sakura woke up to find herself in a dark prison cell, sitting next to someone who looked somewhat familiar.

"You're awake." The person noticed.

"You have funny hair mister." Sakura giggled.

"And you're still drunk." The person sighed.

"I'm Sakura! What is your name name mister person with funny hair?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi." The person, known as Itachi, said.

"I'm itchy." Sakura randomly stated.

"Hn?" Itachi looked at the pink haired girl like she was crazy.

"Your name sounds like I'm itchy!" Sakura giggled again.

Oh yeah. She was defiantly drunk. Well, she was at a bar before they kidnapped her.

"Hn."

"?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"And?"

"Sing!" Sakura stood up.

"Why don't you?" Itachi asked lazily.

"Okay then !" Sakura smiled like a crazy person and started to sing.

Oohh

Ba da da da ba da da da da

Comin' out your mouth with your blah blah blah

Zip your lips like a padlock

And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox

I don't really care where you live at

Just turn around boy let me hit that

don't be a little bitch with your chit chat

Just show me where your dick's at

Music's up

Listen hot stuff

I'm in love

With this song

So just hush

Baby shut up

Heard enough

Stop t-t-talkin' that

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my

Car-ar-ar

If you keep talkin' that

Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks stuff

Come put a little love in my glove box

I wanna dance with no pants on, holla

Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

So cut to the chase kid

'cause I know you don't care what my middle name is

I'm gonna be naked

And your wasted

Music's up

Listen hot stuff

I'm in love

With this song

So just hush

Baby shut up

Heard enough

Stop t-t-talkin' that

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my

Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that

Blah blah blah blah blah

You be delaying, you always sayin' some shit

You say im playin' I'm never layin the disc

Sayin blah blah blah cause I don't care who you are

In this bar it only matters who I is-

Stop t-t-talkin' that

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my

Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that

Blah blah blah blah blah

Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this

Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my

Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that

Blah blah blah blah balh

Ohh

Blah blah blah

Stop talking

Stop t-t-talkin' that.

"Soooo? What'dicha thinks?" Sakura asked staring at Itachi, who was opened mouthed (shocking I know).

"Something must be wrong with your brain." Itachi said as soon as he recovered from his shock.

"Hey nothing is wrong with my brain! My song was shektakitar!" Sakura laughed evilly.

"Shektakitar?" Itachi asked.

"Yep! It's Sakura for spectactiaularer…er." Sakura grinned.

"Hn."

Knock, knock. Some one knocked on the door (no shit Sherlock).

"It's my turn to watch her." the man said coming in.

"If you ask her to sing you a song… be prepared." Itachi whispered to his teammate before heading out the door.

"Huh?" Kisame asked, staring at the door then shrugging and walking over to the now sitting down pink haired girl.

"You're blue!" Sakura shouted, pointing a finger at the shark like man.

"You're hair is pink." Kisame said.

"Tch. Like, mean yeah!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head the other way looking stuck up.

"So pinkie, if I asked you to sing a song what would you do?" Kisame asked, sitting down.

Suddenly Sakura stood up and clapped her hands together.

"I would sing Sharky!"


	2. Sexy Naughty Bitchy Sakura

"Huh?" Kisame asked, staring at the door then shrugging and walking over to the now sitting down pink haired girl.

"You're blue!" Sakura shouted pointing a finger at the shark like man.

"Your hair is pink." Kisame said.

"Tch. Like, mean yeah!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head the other way looking stuck up.

"So pinkie if I asked you to sing a song what would you do?" Kisame asked, sitting down.

Suddenly Sakura stood up and clapped her hands together.

"I would sing sharky!"

And she broke out into song…

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexyJust like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughtyWhen I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchyCan't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy meI'm the kind of girl that girls don't likeI'm the kind that boys fantasizeI'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be likeI may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have theRight a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and rollPeople think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexualityI'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocentMy mouth never takes a holidayI always shock with the things I sayI was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour lateWhen it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am still a rebel to the idea of monogamyPeople think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexualityI'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocentSexy, sexy, sexyNaughty, naughty, naughtyBitchy, bitchy, bitchyMePeople think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexualityI'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocentI like all of my shorts to be a little too shortyUnlike all of my guys I like them tall with moneyI love all of my nights to end a little bit nastyCan't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy meI pick my skirts to be sexyJust like my thoughts a bit naughtyWhen I'm out with my girls bitchyCan't change I amSexy, naughty, bitchy me _

"…" Kisame was speechless.

"…" Sakura stared at Kisame.

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"That was… uh, nice?" Kisame said a small purple-ish blue forming on his cheeks.

"I know right!" Sakura cheered.

"Uh… yeah."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's my turn to watch her un." The dude said coming in.

"You're a pretty girl!" Sakura shouted, staring at the creature with long blond hair.

"I'm a guy un." The creature said walking over to the pink haired girl and the still blushing Kisame.

"Kisame, are you blushing yeah?" The creature asked the blue man.

"Uh… whatever just be sure to ask her to sing you a song." Kisame said getting up and leaving.

"Bye Deidara." Kisame said as he left.

"That was weird yeah."

A/N: this WHOLE story was inspired by one song. I will tell you what in the later chapters, and if everything goes according to plan, Pein's chapter. I cant choose if I should put Madara as Tobi in or Madara and Tobi as different people or no Madara at all. YOU TELL ME!


	3. Bad Touch

Recap:

"It's my turn to watch her un." The dude said coming in.

"You're a pretty girl!" Sakura shouted, staring at the creature with long blond hair.

"I'm a guy un." The creature said walking over to the pink haired girl and the still blushing Kisame.

"Kisame, are you blushing yeah?" The creature asked the blue man.

"Uh… whatever just be sure to ask her to sing you a song." Kisame said getting up and leaving.

"Bye Deidara." Kisame said as he left.

"That was weird yeah."

End of recap.

"Soooo?" Sakura sat down.

"So what yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I…" Sakura closed her eyes.

"You what un?"

"Want…"

"Yeah un?"

"To…"

"What is it already yeah!" the she-male grew aggravated.

"SING!" Sakura jumped on the blondes lap.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of matingBut there are several other very important differencesBetween human beings and animals that you should know about_

_I'd appreciate your input _

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas droughtMe and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing aboutSo put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nutsYes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs upYou've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of boundsI want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrownsCome quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclinedTo make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings TimeDo it nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelGettin' horny now _

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucketLike the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck itHieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South SeasBut I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleshipPlease turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic dripSo show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like LyleAnd then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files" _

_Do it nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelGettin' horny now_

_Do it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelGettin' horny nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothing' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Getting' horny now_

"I think I'm in love yeah."

"She-male-chan?" Sakura asked Deidara, still sitting in his lap.

"Yeah un?"

"Be a dear and keep it in you pants." With that being said, Sakura got off the blond and sat back down on the hard floor, giggling like crazy.

Deidara blushed a dark red.

_Knock knock…_

"_Y-yeah yeah?" Deidara stood up, still blushing._

"_It's my turn to watch the runt." Sasori came in and glared at the pink haired girl who killed him._

_She smiled and and started dancing._

"_Deidara." Sasori stopped his partner as he was about to exit._

"_Yeah Danna?"_

"_Why are you blushing?"_

"_She was singing yeah." Deidara turned redder and left the room._

_Sasori shrugged and walked over to the girl who killed him._

"_You like Gaara-chan!" Sakura glomped him/_

"_I am NOT like that gay bastard!"_

"_Tch. Like Gaara-chan is SO not gay." Sakura glared._

_Sasori glared back_

"_I know what'll lighten your assie mood!"_

"_Dropping dead?"_

"_No silly billy!"_

"_My name isn't billy."_

"_Whatever dude. I'm gonna SANG!"_


	4. You're NOT adopted

I am regretting to say this, but the following stories will be

**DISCONTINUED.**

If you would liked to adopt one of the stories listed below, please PM me and tell me what story you would like to adopt. Also tell me what story of yours I can read to decide if you will be able to continue one of my stories better than I could have.

Stories for Adoption:

**Make Me Wanna Die**

**The Cherry Blossoms Demon**

**Lost In Love**

**Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki**

Please adopt~!

Thank you and good day!

Oh, if the stories are not adopted within two months, they will forever be deleted.


End file.
